Clans within Yonshi ((Retired))
http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clans#Aburame_Clan The Akimichi clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.[2] It has had fifteen family heads, with Chōza Akimichi being the fifteenth and his son Chōji slated to become the sixteenth. The Aburame clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.[1] They are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. The insects live in symbiosis within the body of the shinobi. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects called kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. The Amagiri clan (天霧一族, Amagiri Ichizoku) is one of the three clans that hail from Yumegakure that appears in Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive. They were the founders of the village. The Fūma clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from.They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess pre-eminent sharpness. The''' '''Hatake Clan '''After the death of Naruto it was only rumored that the Hatake clan was still out there but this was only because the Hatake name would no longer reside in the hidden leaf village but in the land hidden in the snow. Sometime before Naruto's death the man known as the "Copy Cat" Ninja would make his way into the land hidden in the snow and began seeking out what his next journey would be. Soon enough he would meet a woman that would dazzle him; she was of the Uchiha Clan. As the years passed. the Hatake Clan would stay in the hidden snow village, teach each shinobi that came from the blood of Kakashi the ways of the ninja. The '''Hirasaka clan (比良坂一族, Hirasaka Ichizoku) is one of the three clans that hail from Yumegakure that appears in Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive. The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into a liquid form. The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.[3] All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. The Inuzuka clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. This clan is an unknown family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy (自然エネルギー, shizen enerugī) from their surroundings due to their special bodies. As a result of this unique capability and constitution, clan members can undergo various drastic physical alterations. However, the adverse effects of this energy result in sudden and uncontrollable surges of power, causing them to sporadically go berserk. The Kaguya clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) is a now extinct clan, known to have been very barbaric. Select few, namely Kimimaro, possessed the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku; this ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. With the exception of Kimimaro, the clan was killed off when attacking Kirigakure in a failed attempt to show off their ferocity. The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. The Kamizuru clan (上水流一族, Kamizuru Ichizoku) is a clan of bee users from Iwagakure who were once very well known. The Kedōin clan (祁答院一族, Kedōin Ichizoku) is a small clan led by Agari Kaisen. The Kohaku clan was a shinobi clan that had a village near the border of the Land of Fire to that of Amegakure. This village was one of many villages that was attacked by Furido's 4-Man Team, and all villagers subsequently masacred. The Kubisaki clan (Kubisaki Ichizoku) is an extinct clan from the Land of Neck. The Kurama clan (鞍馬一族, Kurama Ichizoku) is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the unnamed kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions can actually produce tangible effects that occur in reality. The genjutsu is so powerful that it causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. The Nara clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara family (奈良家, Nara-ke) is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu which entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest. Shikaku Nara is the current head of the clan. The Ranton clan (Storm Release (嵐遁, Ranton; Viz "Gale Style") is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines Lightning Release and Water Release to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy. Despite the name of this nature, it does not manipulate storms; it instead manipulates beams of electricity that flow like water. The name is more symbolic, representing the names of the natures used to create this nature. In the movie, Hiruko displays a more literal version, manipulating storm clouds charged with lightning. The Rinha clan (Rinha Ichizoku) was a clan with specialists of medical ninjutsu that appeared in Naruto Shippūden 3D: The New Era. They have performed admirably in the past wars. A survivor named Malice was the best of the clan. The Ryū clan (龍一族, Ryū Ichizoku) is a clan that appears in Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Blade Chronicles. 'The 'Ryu Clan were once a thriving people who focused mainly on the absolute and rigid establishment of themselves along with aid to the villager's of Yukigakure. The Ryu clan originated in Yukigakure however many women of the clan left to find suitors. They worked in the village with a variety of different specialized skills. Most were well-known for their Taijutsu and Iijutsu and Ninjutsu as well as being well practiced when it came to Fuinjutsu. The clan surfaced after three month's following the first shinobi war. Among the skills they were renowned for, the Ryu Clan to most, often seemed brutal, fierce and all around cold hearted. people almost to the point those who came into their presence would compare them to the same Ice they were able to manipulate in battle. They were a proud clan and usually did what they did for the honor that they would receive. Many times it was not taboo for them to abandon a member of the family that brought shame in any way to them. The only known remaining member of the Ryu Clan is Azuresato Ryu ; finalized when The last family was exterminated by a Kirigakure shinobi; with the exception of Azuresato. The Sarutobi clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, or membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire. The Senju clan (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that was considered to be one of the strongest clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals, the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. The Shiin clan was a small shinobi clan from the Land of the Rice Fields,[5] where Orochimaru established the Land of Sound. Despite their size, they had high ideals. After Otogakure was founded, all the skilled members joined Otogakure. But when the requests from the daimyō stopped coming, their leader lost his reason to live and set sight for a gold mine. The Shirogane clan (白銀一族, Shirogane Ichizoku; Literally meaning "Silvery-White Clan") is the puppet clan from Sunagakure that appeared in Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2. They are the principal antagonists of the game. The Takeda Clan are for the most part a Taijutsu and Kenjutsu clan whom over the ages since the beginning of the First Ninja War the clan have discovered their own secret arts and techniques, their form and stances were created and proven through battle and blood. After the forming of the Land of Water, the Takeda Clan were absorbed in part and became as a stream, flowing a fresh supply of hardened and combat ready children for the academy to train and later take advantage of as Nin within Kirigakure. After the establishing of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen the Takeda Clan constantly sought self improvement and with fearsome devotion trained within their own Clan Dojo's the arts of Kenjutsu and Taijutsu in order to prepare themselves to challenge for the right to carry one of the Seven Swords of the Mist. Throughout the Clan history there have been thirteen wielders of one or more of the Seven of the Swords of the Mist, and in that time the clan had come to develop skills and jutsu, even forbidden in some cases for each Sword which were taught throughout their Clan Dojo's, this dedication to Kenjutsu granted them the affectionate term 'Sword Hunters'. The Tenro clan (天狼一族, Tenro Ichizoku) is a clan of ninja that hail from Yumegakure in Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive. The Tsuchigumo clan '''(土蜘蛛一族, Tsuchigumo Ichizoku) is a clan that formed a pact with the Third Hokage during the Third Shinobi World War. The clan's leader at that time, En no Gyōja, developed a technique that could wipe out an entire village. By terms of the pact with the Third Hokage, En no Gyōja declared the technique to be forbidden, in exchange for protection provided by Konoha in times of need. The '''Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure,[4] but is now almost extinct after the events of the clan massacre. The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction. The Wagarashi family (ワガラシ一家, Wagarashi ikka) was the Wasabi family's greatest enemy and rival. The Wasabi family (ワサビ一家, Wasabi ikka) is the Wagarashi family's greatest enemy and rival. For many years the two clans have been fighting for ownership of the Degarashi Port. Jirōchō Wasabi is the founder and head of the clan. The Wandering Ninja (Watari ninja) is a small group of missing-nin led by Hōki. Most of the members wear masks to hide their identities. The Yamanaka clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialise in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village. The Yotsuki clan (夜月一族, Yotsuki Ichizoku) is a clan from Kumogakure. In Taka's attempt to capture Killer B, they confront a member of the clan. When he proved unwilling to sell out his allies, Sasuke used genjutsu to make him reveal Killer B's location and identifying features. The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding.